Mermaid Love Story
by Sbrady538
Summary: When Kaito stands Lucia up at the school dance, it deeply hurts her feelings and it's starts to make her reconsider her love for him. Will Kaito realize his mistake before it's too late or will Lucia say goodbye to her first love and move on to someone who will really care about her?


**I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY**

 _ **Summary: When Kaito stands Lucia up at the school dance, it deeply hurts her feelings and it's starts to make her reconsider her love for him. Will Kaito realize his mistake before it's too late or will Lucia say goodbye to her first love and move on to someone who will really care about her?**_

* * *

Chapter One - A Promised Date

It was a beautiful day and like any beautiful day, it was the perfect time for surfing. Surfing was Kaito's favourite sport and it's no surprise to see him out on the waves, watching Kaito perform his cool moves near the beach was none other that Lucia Nanami.

Every time Kaito would go to surf he would always see Lucia watching him and cheering him on to do his best, Kaito liked having Lucia watching him surf as he felt happy seeing how much she enjoyed it. After a little while longer in the ocean, Kito finally decided to call it a day and came over to Lucia who was waiting for him with his usual bento that she had made for him.

" **Kaito, you were just great out there** " said a happy Lucia,

Kaito replied " **Aren't I always Lucia** " with a rather smug look on his face.

" **Hmm, Kaito I've been wanting to ask you something** " said Lucia as she was nervously blushing, " **Huh what is it?** " he said confused but also curious.

" **Kaito do you wan to go with me to school dance?** " she asked while a deep shade of red covered all over her face.

 ** _Flashback - Three Days Ago_**

It seemed like any other regular day at school as Lucia, Hanon and Rina were walking through the school halls together to their next class when suddenly something caught Hanon's eye, which made her stop in her tracks.

" **Aw, Lucia, Rina Look over Here!** " she said excitedly, Lucia and Rina grew curious and followed Hanon's direction, they soon grew closer towards as to where Hanon was leading them, where they were lead to a wall and had discovered what Hanon was so excited about.

It was a poster for an upcoming school dance that would be taking place next week, " **Hanon what's so exciting about a school dance?** " asked Rina.

" **What come on Rina, your seriously not excited about your first upcoming school dance** " said Hanon who grew frustrated with Rina. While the two were arguing amongst themselves, Lucia continued to stare at the poster while at the same time, she had daydreams about her and Kaito sharing a slow dance together.

Since finding out about the dance, Lucia had been wanting to ask Kaito, but something had always kept her from asking. Either they were interrupted by friends, Lucia had to leave in order to fight the Dark Lovers or Black Beauty Sisters. Though, she missed out on many chances to ask Kaito, she was lucky as Kaito still hadn't had a date for the dance, as though he was indeed very popular around their school and many girls had already asked him, Kaito (for some unexplained reason) had turned down their offers.

 ** _Back to Present_**

Kaito had a bit of a surprised look on his face, but after a moment he finally responded. " **Sure, Why not, I'll go with you Lucia**." he said, Lucia was so happy that she almost dropped the bento and was about to shout for joy.

Thankfully, she regained herself and replied, " **Thank you Kaito, I can't wait to go with you** " she said while still a deep blush covered her face while at the same time she was almost starting to tear up.

She and Kaito then enjoyed the bento she made for him while also talking about the school dance for a bit as well, eventually it was starting to get late and Kaito walked Lucia back to her home. " **Kaito again, I can't wait for the dance. I'll see you on the beach at eight then on Friday** ".

" **Wouldn't miss it Lucia** " and with that Kaito had left for home leaving a heavily blushing Lucia, outside the Pearl Piari Hotel.


End file.
